


Let me in

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival gets a handsome new neighbor next door. Vampire wants the man to be his and his alone. All he needs is an invitation,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/168368394856/vampirepercy-checking-out-his-new-freckled based off post I made and never too many vampire au fics

Percival was getting rather bored in his home and surrounding neighborhood. Even his _food_ started to become dull and stale, just swinging through the motions. Usually same old, someone falls for his looks, show he's a vampire, they scream and die. _And not one even attempts to fight back how pitiful._ Percival thought yawning staring blankly at tv screen in dark living room. Percival turned his head hearing a someone walking on his lawn. Using his speed Percival opened the door seeing a young man about to knock on his door. **_Well what do we have her?"_**

" H-hello?"

" Hey."

" I'm Newt....Scamander. I just moved in and wanted to introduce myself. S-Sorry for interrupting you."

" No worries I'm a night guy, if you came in the morning....Percival Graves nice meet you Newt."

Newt blushed a little shaking Percival's hand. The vampire smiled feeling his prayers were answered for once. Newt was lend yet tall man with British accent. Wearing dark blue roll up shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Percival however was more focus on Newt's face. Short brown-orange hair, green eyes freckles on his face. Percival's eyes traveled marveling the beauty before him. " Well I should get going. Much unpacking to do and hedgehog I need to wash. Good bye."  Newt walked back to his home  right by Percival's on the left. Closing the door a dark laugh erupted in the empty house. Percival licked his lips ready to make Newt **his**

**_You will be mine Scamander one way or another..._ **

* * *

Newt was a trickery card than Percival thought but that only made him want the man more. Either Newt invite Percival inside his house or Newt comes into his.

" Sorry my house still a mess wouldn't be neighbor like. Perhaps another time?"

" Y-Your house well I can't not now anyway. Maybe later?"

Percival wondered if Newt was playing hard to get or just happen have a lot on his plate. The vampire's patient can only last for so long. Tonight Percival was going to head out to catch late night snack. What a coincidence Percival spotted Newt in his garage moving things around. " Evening Newt." Newt jumped seeing Percival standing outside his garage hands in pockets. " Oh e-evening Percy. How are you?" Percival chuckled at the nickname, he stepped inside to get better look at what Newt was making. " Nothing much, gonna head to store. What's this?" Newt's eyes light up at the question Percival found his expression cute. " Just making a little house my pet hedgehog Niffler. She's still adjusting so why not little house." Percival nodded his head impressed by man's craft, looked like a small wooden igloo. Newt began listing facts and facts about hedgehogs as he continued  working. Little things like this made Percival even more intrigued by Newt. " OUCH!" Newt had cut himself, deep cut matter of fact. " E-excuse me-" Percival grabbed Newt's wrist holding it tight making young man wince.

" Let me help with that."

" I'm fine really. Won't take long to clean."

" Newt please **I insist.** "

Newt sighed looking at his still bleeding hand. " Okay you can come with me and grab the first aid kit." Percival let go of Newt and followed inside. He tried his best hiding his dark grin and most importantly his sharp fangs. Percival closed the door and locked it making sure nowhere for Newt to run.

_**Finally you're mine Scamander** _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? Next chapter be Newt pov


	2. Chapter 2

Newt liked Percival he really did-just wasn't sure how to express his feelings. Every time Percival offered he visit or come to his house Newt quickly denied it due to panic. _He probably doesn't even like me that way._ It was nice seeing Percival stop by his garage, even better he listened to his rambling about animals. Most found him annoying for that but not Percy. Newt was blown away how handsome Percival looked, slicked backed raven hair sides shaved Newt always had the urge to pet him. Percival's face in general was nice pale skin fit the man nicely. " OUCH!" Newt too busy staring at Percival he accidently cut himself. It was embarrassing really and he wanted to hide. " Newt please, **I insist**." For split second Newt saw something _off_   in Percy's eyes but brushed it off thinking it was nothing. He was offering to help so Newt accepted

" Percy there's first aid kit in bathroom on your left....Percival?"

Newt didn't see Percival in sight so he headed to kitchen sink. " Found it." Newt jumped finding Percival right in front of him kit in hand. Before he could thank the man Percival grab his wrist lending them to the sofa in living room. " T-thank you again." Newt replied looking away trying not to blush. Newt froze feeling a wet tongue along his wounded hand. " P-Percival-" Newt saw clawed fingers on his hand, fang like teeth almost touching his cut. Green eyes were meet with ink black ones, Percival gave a ark grin. " **Let me guess so shock you're speechless?** " Percival chuckled licking Newt's hand once again causing him flinch.   _Does...does this means he likes me? Of course not-look at him, his teeth just wants your blood!_   Tears rolled down Newt's cheek confusing Percival. " Hey stop crying I haven't even bit you yet." Newt shook his head wiping his eyes with his clean hand.

" I-I really like you okay! And-and I thought at first you felt the same way!"

Percival had a blank stare saying nothing. He moved his finger towards his fang making it bleed. Percival took the bloody finger rubbing it over wound healing it. Newt was amazed, " Percy you-" Newt was caught off by bloody kiss, Newt felt more relax more at ease as he kissed back. He wished kiss lasted forever but Newt stilled needed to breath after all and let go, Percival chuckled licking his lips eyes back to normal.

" So does that mean you do like me?"

" Oh Newt I liked it the second you came to my door. **Your mine now**."

Percival hugged Newt pulling him close, burying his head into Newt's slender neck. Newt gasped a little feeling cool kiss on his neck. " Are you going to turn me? Make me a vampire?" Percival hummed thinking it over tapping Newt's healed hand. " No, not now anyway. But I'm keeping you either way." Newt's heart thumped  at Percival's words enjoying that he was _wanted_ ,  a smiled formed on his face.

_Mine_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got one more chapter for this :D


	3. Chapter 3

Percival felt he hit the jackpot. He was aiming to claim Newt but who knew the young man did in fact have feelings for him. Newt was finally his in the end, _and I didn't even need to hurt him. That been tragic._ Seeing Newt cry did something to Percival he's not sure what exactly but it's _something_. The vampire vowed not see Newt cry again at least when it comes to sadness and pain of course. Percival looked at his phone which read 8pm, right on cue his front door open. _Perfect time as usual._ The vampire smile seeing Newt enter the room however his grin drop seeing watery green eyes. " Hey what's wrong?" Newt shook his head looking away. Percival wasn't having that, before Newt can blink Percival cupped his face wipping tears away with his thumb. " Newt....tell me what's wrong." Newt sniffled a bit and took deep breath. " I-I got fired!" Percival's eyes darken at the awful news, he keep calm trying not to growl which scare the crying man.

" Why on earth they fire you?"

" A stupid customer!  I tried telling him I couldn't make the order we were out of supplies. He complain to my boss and fired me because I was causing trouble!"

Percival pulled Newt close hugging him let Newt cry on his shoulder. " I-I don't even like coffee Percy. I just wanted be closer to pet store so it be easier to know if they're  hiring." Percival  needed to know **who** exactly got Newt fired sadly it'll have to wait, making Newt feel better was top priority. " Hey let's watch a movie your pick. Later we'll see about pet store hiring." Newt gave frown still unsure, he quickly smiled as Percival kissed ever inch of his face and finally on the lips.

" Thank you Percy."

" No problem, I don't like seeing you sad."

" I know....Percival don't kill him okay."

Percival formed a smile before quickly dropping it. Of course Newt wouldn't want him murdering someone. _Never said I couldn't **hurt** him._ Percival chuckled kissing Newt again making the man moan. " I'll be on my best behavior I promise."

* * *

Austin Smith, Percival watched the man leaving his car heading inside the coffee house, Newt's old job. Percival's fangs were itching to come out ready to bite the bastard apart.  ** _Patient Graves can't make a mess yet._** Getting out his truck, Percival walked inside getting in line right behind Austin. The man looked like an asshole the vampire remained calm only because of Newt. " Next guest!" Percival walked up smiling at the young girl, he wonder if she was Newt's replacement. " I'm looking for Newt Scamander. He usual makes my smoothie." The girl frowned, " I'm sorry sir he no longer works here. How did he make it? I'm sure I can make it for sure." Percival opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a snicker. He turned around seeing Austin covered his mouth shaking his head.

" Something funny?"

"  Well yeah. Listen no offense but you're better one with her doing your orders. That Newt guy was an annoying weirdo! Couldn't do shit right."

Percival just kept a smile on his face. **_Oh I'm going to enjoy getting my hands on you_**. Percival titled his head eyeing Austin, " Think you have your facts wrong  **pal**." Austin backed away at huffing. " Why hell you care man!? That freak your boyfriend or something?" Percival stepped closer narrowing his eyes flashing a fanged smiling drinking in Austin scared shitless expression. "  **I am actually. Now why the fuck did you get MY boyfriend fired?** " Austin ran out the building and Percival chuckled turning to check on the frighten girl. " I would say don't speak about this but just to be safe...."

Percival knew where Austin lived, all the vampire needed to do was wait for the right moment. The night after their  _interaction_ Percival waited in the shadows for the man to come outside. He preferred smoking the man out, or just setting his home on fire in general.  _Can't bring to much attention. What a shame._   The front door open and out came Austin. A foot appeared one second later Austin throat was trapped in Percival tight clawed grip. "  **Hey pal remember me? You and I still need to talk."** Percival felt excitement once again at these moments his prey struggling before him.  **" I kill for Newt, right now I can easily tear your throat out with my teeth. Watch you gurgle on your blood."** Percival squeezed harder watching beads of blood start dripping from Austin's neck. his face slowly turning blue. " **Pity I can't kill you. Only because Newt said not to. The man you bitched about just saved your life. I think you owe him an apology, right?** " Austin tried to say yes tapping Percival's arm.  _Heh smart boy._ Percival dropped him crouching down to look Austin in the eye.

**" Now here's what you're going to do to show your thanks."**

* * *

 A knock was heard on Percival's door, he huffed annoyed as to who was ruining his day nap. " Okay I'm coming quit knocking already!" Soon as Percival opened the door he was tackled to the floor by a very happy Newt. " I GOT THE JOB PERCY!"  Percival received multiple kisses on his cheek, using his speed two were now in the bedroom. " Told you they love you. So what position you get?" Percival placed a wet kiss along Newt's neck. " A-assistant manger. They were very impress by knowledge and care on animals." Newt arched his neck giggling as Percival hand slipped under his shirt. Newt's long legs wrapped around Percival's waist making him chuckle.

" Is this how we're celebrating?"

" Y-Yes. I also wanted to get Niffler a friend to, m-maybe a rabbit."

" Sweetheart whatever you want just ask. I'll get nothing but the best for what's mine."

Percival knew Newt was his, the man had the vampire wrapped around his finger. Percival was very okay with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished it finally!  
> Sorry it took so long hopefully you enjoyed the story ^-^


End file.
